


The Book Intermission

by soul_writerr



Series: Rafael's Bookshop [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA Sonny Carisi, Bookshop Owner Rafael Barba, Bookstores, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sometimes Rafael couldn’t believe how long his infatuation for the junior prosecutor had gone for, but then Sonny would walk into the bookshop with a soft smile and twinkling eyes, and there was a pause; a pause where they’d look at each other, like they were reacting to each other’s presence, seeing each other, and then everything would kick back into gear.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Rafael's Bookshop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641682
Comments: 48
Kudos: 92





	The Book Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another series! Absolutely no one is surprised lmao but I've been looking into some new techniques for writing and I wanted to test them out; so this series was born out of me trying something new.
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer was the best time for Rafael’s little bookshop. From 7 to 11am, the sun shone through the storefront window and bathed the shop in warm beams of light. The books piling up around the corners created shadows that looked like grand columns at the end of each short corridor, made of stacked-to-the-brim bookshelves.

Although the heat pouring in made Rafael’s favorite armchair impractical - unless he was looking to get sunburned -, he did enjoy sitting behind the counter, a fresh cup of iced coffee in front of him, as he watched crowds come and go outside.

The shop got more busy at that time of year too, with students being on summer break and so many tourists wanting to explore New York’s every nook and cranny. But this year in particular was a little different for him - while the sun came shining through his window, it also came walking through his door in the form of one Sonny Carisi.

Sometimes Rafael couldn’t believe how long his infatuation for the junior prosecutor had gone for, but then Sonny would walk into the shop with a soft smile and twinkling eyes, and there was a pause; a pause where they’d look at each other, like they were reacting to each other’s presence,  _ seeing  _ each other, and then everything would kick back into gear. 

They usually fell into friendly banter and deep conversations, but other times Sonny just looked so tired, so drained from the cases that consumed him, that Rafael would sit him on the armchair by the window and serve him tea and cookies, along with a poetry book or two, and they’d enjoy the silence together.

It’d come to a point where it’d become easy for him to get lost in Sonny. The man never went unnoticed - given how tall he was and his loud, grating accent, Sonny wasn’t  _ subtle  _ -, but there were nuances to him. His voice changed when he was tired or upset, it got deeper, huskier, and when he was happy or excited he sounded like music, a loose rhythm in the way he spoke so much faster.

He’d get this high blush on his cheeks sometimes, mostly when he felt sheepish or embarrassed, and other times when they laughed too hard and for too long as well. His pout, on the other hand, was almost always present, only turning into a grim, straight line when Sonny was truly angry. Rafael had only seen it once, when he’d burst into the shop waving a motion to dismiss in the air in wild movements, claiming how absurd it was. 

Rafael had learned to read him like any of the books around the shop, but the story Sonny told was, by far, the one that kept him the most enthralled - Rafael hoped he’d never reach the end.

It came as no surprise to Rafael to find himself once again lost in thoughts of Sonny and his dimpled smile, but it was when the man came into the shop a while later that it hit him just how much his own imagination did not do him justice at all.

“Hey, Raf,” he greeted, and then there was that pause - the pause in which Rafael gauged his overall well-being as Sonny looked back at him, his eyes going soft. 

After a couple beats of silence, he ducked his head sheepishly and chuckled lightly. “I should have known you’d already have a coffee with you,” Sonny said, setting a traveling tray with two cups on the counter.

Rafael smiled. “Maybe you should drink them both,” he said lightly. “You look tired.”

Sonny sighed, shoulder sagging. “I got a couple more hours of sleep this morning, but I think I might need a whole month of deep hibernation to recover from the hours I’ve been making.”

“Don’t tell me you got out of bed on your free Saturday just to bring me coffee,” Rafael said, knowing full well that he did just that.

Sonny spluttered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I couldn’t go back to sleep anyway,” he said lamely. “Besides, being here is better than being alone in my apartment.”

“Is it?,” he asked teasingly, just to see the blush start to rise on Sonny’s cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sonny cleared his throat loudly. “I mean, if I stay home I’ll just end up working more.”

“And we can’t have that,” Rafael nodded. “So, what can I interest you in today? Mid-life crisis poems? Flying horses and dragons? Or are you feeling  _ romantic _ ?”

Sonny laughed openly at Rafael’s exaggerations, then shot him a lopsided grin. “How about a summer love?"

“You got it,” he smiled, then rounded the counter to go straight to the romance section. “I’m afraid your preferred seat is taken, though.”

Sonny coed loudly as he walked back to the storefront and crouched down beside the armchair where Agatha, Rafael’s rescue cat, was happily sunbathing. He’d found her on a particularly cruel winter morning; a tiny, grey little thing with huge yellow eyes, soaked to the bone, using his entryway as a shelter from the rain. 

She looked so bony and fragile that Rafael thought she was a kitten, but a trip to the vets proved she was around 3 or 4 years old, although severely malnourished. Rafael was assigned as her guardian as she recovered, and then when she was strong enough to leave, he took her straight to the bookshop.

“Hey, little girl,” Sonny spoke softly to her, letting her headbutt his hand before scratching her behind one ear. “You enjoying that sunshine, uh? I know, me too. It’s a beautiful day. And you’re beautiful too, yeah? That’s right, look at you.”

Rafael hung back for a couple extra seconds, book in hand, just listening to Sonny talk to Agatha in that soothing tone. From between gaps in the shelves Rafael could see the sun pour over Sonny, and he seemed to positively glow. His heart clenched at the sight, but he shook himself, pulling himself together.

They flirted, the both of them were guilty of that. It’d started a few months after they met, once Sonny had seemingly gotten over his ex-girlfriend and became more and more comfortable in the shop by the day. The harmless banter shifted in a way that made him giddy, and soon the casual flirtation was followed by the  _ looks _ . 

Sonny had always watched him - from his very first time in the shop, he’d  _ observe _ Rafael doing things. But what had started as innocent consideration and pure curiosity gained intention and interest, and Rafael’s skin prickled with it. The  _ pauses _ were growing heavier and, like in any book with a good climax, he was sure it’d snap eventually. 

A long, deep breath later, Rafael emerged from amongst the bookshelves, chin up. “Here you go. I’ve got fresh muffins, you want one?”

Sonny beamed, taking the book and examining the cover. “Yeah, yeah, thanks.”

The taller man got up and followed Rafael back to the counter, side-stepping piled books as he went. He picked up a cup of coffee from the tray as soon as he could reach it, sipping contently as he watched Rafael going about serving him a banana muffin. 

Unsurprisingly, Agatha came after him with a tiny yawn, circling his legs and buttheading his feet. Rafael chuckled, amused. She’d fallen in love with Sonny the second she met him, the sleazy ball of fur she was.

“Your seat is free now,” he joked, looking back at the armchair that was still getting hit by a bright beam of sun. 

Sonny waved his free hand, leaning against the counter casually. “I don’t wanna get toasted, I’ll just keep you company here.” 

Rafael smiled, and slid the plate across the counter at him. Sonny opened the book Rafael had picked and started reading out loud, Agatha by his feet, coffee in hand, and Rafael’s full attention on him.

He lost his place in the story a couple times, only because he kept looking up to catch Rafael’s reactions to what he was reading. It was endearing as much as it was foolish.

“Have you ever thought of writing a book yourself?,” Sonny asked after a few chapters, chin in his hand as he gazed at Rafael. 

The short answer to that was yes, ever since he was a little boy. He’d write quick stories on the back of paper bags and read them to his abuelita, dreaming of someday seeing his name on the cover of a book.

“I’ve considered it,” Rafael said nonchalantly.

“You should,” Sonny said, full of certainty. “You’re good with words, and after so many years working in the DA’s office, I’m sure you’ve got some great stories to tell.” 

Agatha jumped on the counter then, immediately sprawling on her back and starting up at Sonny. He cooed loudly at her, scratching her chest lightly. Rafael pulled the book towards himself, picking up where they left off as Agatha fell asleep and Sonny listened attentively. 

Soon they were fully absorbed into the story again and, when the clock hit 1pm, there was no more heat coming into the shop, both coffee cups were drained and Agatha was licking the last of the muffins from Rafael’s fingers.

As it often happened after lunch time, an avalanche of people started pouring in. Students looking for everything and anything, tourists wanting a special treat, children obsessed with the colorful array of kids books. 

Sonny often helped with the latter, more comfortable around toddlers than Rafael had any hope of ever being. He’d get down to their level and look through stories with them, making funny voices at the characters and pulling faces. Rafael was ridiculously charmed.

“Here you go,” Rafael smiled as he handed over the shopping bags to the two young girls in front of him. They’d come in looking for books on feminism and, between the two of them, purchased five classics. 

“Thank you,” one of them said. She had long black hair and a confident air about her. “Have a nice day.”

“Your shop is lovely,” said the other one eagerly. She’d been the one to pull out a list of the books they were searching for, looking like a woman on a mission. 

“Thank you,” Rafael preened. “Come back soon.”

They left with excited giggles, already pulling books out the bags and commenting on the ideologies and theories they were keen on reading about. There was something very satisfying about helping educate the young. 

With the shop mostly empty now, Rafael turned to look at Sonny attending a little girl and her mother. The toddler seemed somewhat shy, looking at Sonny with eyes so big they might as well pop off her face. 

But it only took a couple smiles and Sonny’s soft tone for her to disarm, and soon she was leaning against his shoulder as they looked through the shelf. The girl’s mother, Rafael noticed, was in awe of Sonny.

It was a relatable sentiment. 

“You like princesses?,” Sonny asked. “Or dragons?” 

The girl’s reply was a quick nod, and Sonny laughed lightly. 

“You’re a smart young lady, uh?,” he said, pulling out a book that Rafael knew contained both brave princesses and friendly dragons. “How about this one? This is princess Amaya, she’s beautiful, super nice, and she’s got a pet dragon. How cool is that?” 

The little girl looked up at her mother with a question on her face, and the woman smiled encouragingly at her, giving permission with a nod. 

“This one,” the girl said to Sonny, holding on to a corner of the book tentatively. 

Sonny beamed, and the little girl smiled back at him. “Great choice!,” he stood up then, looking around for Rafael. When Sonny spotted him by the register, he pointed and told the little girl, “Why don’t you take your book to that lovely man over there and he’ll get it nice and wrapped for you?”

The toddler looked at Sonny with confusion, then at Rafael, hesitating. He smiled at her, offering a hand and waiting patiently as she slowly stepped over to him, book clutched to her chest. 

As Rafael tried to entertain the little girl while processing the purchase, he kept close attention at the short conversation happening between Sonny and the kid’s mother.

“Hi, I’m Samantha,” she said with a soft smile, offering a hand to Sonny. “Thank you for being so patient with Alice. She’s been having a hard time socializing.”

Sonny shook her hand then shrugged. “I get that. My niece Mia was the same at that age. It took a while, but she grew more confident with time.”

“That’s reassuring to hear,” Samantha said with a bigger smile now. “I worry so much sometimes.” 

“You’re doing what you can,” he said, confident even though they’d just met. “Books are a great help, too.” 

The woman nodded, then looked at Sonny through her lashes. Rafael knew what was coming next, so instead of calling out for the payment, he waited, curious.

“Listen, it’s really hard to meet people sometimes. You know, as a single mother,” she started. “Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me? And Alice.” 

Sonny looked surprised, and Rafael almost laughed. 

“Oh,” he hesitated. “I’m— I’m flattered, really. I would love to, but I’m actually not available.”

Rafael’s heart stuttered in his chest, and when the woman started replying with an awkward apology, Rafael said to Alice, “It’ll be $9,50.” 

The little girl looked confused again, then turned to her mother. “Mommy,” she called. “I have no dollars.”

Samantha smiled tightly at Sonny, excused herself and approached Rafael. Sonny went to sit by the window, watching Rafael as he finished the processing and bagged the book. 

“Here it is,” Rafael said to the little girl. “I hope you like it, princess.”

The little girl smiled softly at Rafael, hugging the bag to her chest. Samantha took her daughter’s hand and they walked together out of the shop, Alice waving at Sonny as she went.

“She’s never coming back,” Rafael teased with a smirk once the door closed behind them.

Sonny winced. “Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“I guess ‘I’m not available’ is a good enough excuse,” he shrugged.

There were a couple beats of silence as Sonny looked out the window. “It’s not an excuse.”

Rafael’s heart dropped to his feet. “Ah. I didn’t know you were seeing someone.” 

He didn’t like where this conversation was going at all, so instead of having to look straight at Sonny while the taller man talked about whatever infatuation he had, Rafael busied himself with putting the bookshelves back in order. 

His bookshop was its own brand of organized mess, but there was nothing organized about it after a hoard of clients taking books out and not putting them back. 

“I’m not,” Sonny said with a sigh, then he stood up to help Rafael tidy. “I’m not currently seeing anyone, but I’m— interested in someone, so I couldn’t go out with her. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Is it that Detective you mentioned?,” Rafael asked as evenly as he could. “The one with the two daughters?”

Rafael turned his back to him, pretending to examine a row of books.

Sonny snorted behind him. “Definitely not. Amanda’s a good friend.” 

“Right,” he said. “Do I know them, then?”

“Rafael,” Sonny called softly, and he turned to see the man standing right there, so close, and his heart started pounding. It was the first time Rafael truly noticed just how little space there was between the rows of shelves. “I thought it was obvious.” 

He swallowed hard. “Say what you mean, Sonny,” he pleaded. 

“I  _ mean _ ,” Sonny started, never breaking eye-contact. “It’s you.”

This last pause was the heavier one by far, but then it finally snapped. They both grabbed the other at the same time, hands pulling until their lips met.

Sonny’s lips were the softest Rafael had ever felt; it was like kissing a pillow, or a marshmallow that he wanted to bite into. So he did bite into his bottom lip, tugging lightly and sucking delicately after a couple satisfying nips. Sonny groaned from deep in his chest, and it vibrated under Rafael’s hand.

He could feel his back digging into the bookshelf behind him, pressing into the books, pushing and dragging at the spines. Rafael pushed Sonny away slightly, looking up at him with short pants.

“We’re going to tip over these bookshelves, and I can’t afford to lose my entire stock,” Rafael said, and Sonny immediately looked around. 

“Is there no free wall around this place?,” he asked through a frustrated grunt.

“Behind the counter,” Rafael said, and a second later he was being pulled deeper into the shop then pushed up against the wall.

Sonny’s lips immediately found his again, urgent and hungry. Their bodies were pressed together from knee to chest, and Rafael could feel the pounding of Sonny’s heart and every ragged breath he took. It was intoxicating, and soon he got lost in the mash of their mouths and the unbreakable tangle of their tongues. 

Rafael definitely wasn’t tracking time while being molded into one with the wall by the strength of Sonny’s pushes, but at some point the kiss shifted from hurried and fervent to languid and slow, their mouths barely parting when they changed angles or tilted their heads. 

The moment just felt so surreal and right, it was like Rafael was floating above them, looking down as if he were reading a chapter about two lovers who finally fell into each other’s arms, completely taken by the tension that had been building between them.

When Sonny allowed Rafael to be unstuck from the wall it was only so he could pull Rafael against his own chest, his hands rubbing up and down his back in a tender caress, kneading his muscles and grabbing his waist. 

Rafael threw his arms around Sonny’s shoulders then, pressing their chests tighter together, sighing into Sonny’s mouth contently. The kiss became slower and slower, their tongues untangling until it ended with a couple handfuls of close-mouthed kisses and quick pecks, their lips struggling to fully part. 

“Rafael,” Sonny breathed between them like an oath, but when Rafael opened his eyes, Sonny’s were still closed. He looked completely at peace, a soft smile gracing his features and deepening his dimples.

With his heart about to beat through his ribs, Rafael unwrapped one arm from around Sonny so he could rest his hand on his cheek, his thumb caressing his cheekbone softly. He brushed their noses together once, twice, and lifted his chin to press a couple more kisses to Sonny’s mouth, then his jaw. 

Rafael naturally found himself nuzzling his neck, and Sonny hugged him tighter. They stood there in a warm embrace as their hearts calmed down and their breaths slowed down, hands still exploring, caressing, massaging. 

It was better than any book Rafael had ever read.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so given that I'm stretching my writing muscles with this one, I would really love to hear your thoughts!! It'd help me to know if I've got things right or not, so let me know what you liked about this story and I'll give you even more of it <3
> 
> OH and don't forget a little kudo to warm your writer's heart!! MWAH see you again soon :D


End file.
